dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Outsiders: The Good Fight
To discover the location of Bennin's sarin gas, they torture a local bureaucrat. Bennin grows furious when he hears that there are metahumans in his country. The Outsiders stage a frontal assault on Bennin's compound and discover enough sarin gas to kill a country. Before they can remove it, they're attacked by a mysterious speedster dressed in black. The speedster is nearly able to single-handedly wipe them out. Boomerang is able to tag him with super-speed, and Metamorpho puts him down with tear gas. They take the unknown villains mask off, and he appears to be a young Jay Garrick in his early 20's. Silver and Grey The Outsiders detain the version of Jay Garrick that they fought in Mali. Alan Scott of Checkmate confirms that the body is a clone, and carries it away. They kidnap dictator Ratu Bennin and force him to reveal under torture where he got a metahuman assassin. It's revealed that the Brotherhood of Evil are responsible. The Brain and Monsieur Mallah are running a massive cloning operation while trying to build a new body for Brain. The Outsiders leave Bennin on a deserted island to punish him for his crimes, and show his successor what they do to tyrants. Superman arrives to chastise Nightwing for his actions, and Nightwing insists he's doing what has to be done. Nightwing threatens Superman with a lead box, which the others assume is a bluff, but actually does contain Green Kryptonite. Metamorpho runs a sting operation to trick Phobia into revealing the Brotherhood's location. Katana drops Phobia two stories and breaks both her legs, then Metamorpho drugs her to make her talk. They track Brain and Mallah to an abandoned nuclear facility in Russia, where the villains are expecting them. The Brotherhood releases a group of metahuman clones that are able to defeat the Outsiders. They capture every member except Katana and use them to take more DNA samples. Katana avoids surveillance by hiding in the empty reactor core. Shift detaches from Metamorpho and joins Katana. Mad Scientists It's shown that Brain and Mallah have been collecting DNA samples for years, while working with an unknown third party. Katana sneaks into the chamber where their clones are stored, and releases the Superman clone believing she can control it. The Superman clone goes on a rampage, freeing the Outsiders and escaping into the night. Thunder threatens to crush Brain, and Mallah reveals that their partner is Doctor Sivana. Sivana blows up the nuclear facility by remote, but everyone is able to escape. Sivana telephones Lois Lane at the Daily Planet and gives her complete surveillance files on the Outsiders' activities since they staged their deaths, outing them to the world. It's revealed that Grace and Thunder have entered a lesbian relationship. Nightwing hacks into Sivana's computer and realizes that he's been manipulating the team since they first started. Sivana drops a bomb called the Luddite on Sydney, Australia. This permanently disables all technology, and gives everyone in the city amnesia. The Outsiders crash onto Sivana's tropical island lair, and battle his obligatory giant robot. Sivana poisons Nightwing, and promises to give them the antidote if they'll sit down to talk. The Outsiders battle Sivana's bodyguard Saber, but he stops them by poisoning Katana as well. Sivana explains that he has been behind all of their missions. This includes the Grodd invasion, Joker kidnapping Lex Luthor, and Deathstroke posing as Batman. The villains they've legitimately taken down have all been Sivana's competitors he wanted to get rid of. Sivana's plan is to drop Luddite bombs all over the globe, disabling technology and causing mass amnesia world-wide. He plans to become the leader of this new world, as the only person with technology and the knowledge to use it. Sivana explains that he likes the Outsiders, and he wants them to be his personal peace-keeping force while the other heroes of the world are subjugated. Sivana gives Katana and Nightwing the antidote, then tells them they all have two days to consider his offer. Katana releases Sabbac, who was trapped in her soulsword and is bound to obey her orders. Sabbac destroys the lab, and Sivana is forced to flee with Saber. This foils his plan, but he still has one Luddite bomb which means he can make more. | Issues = * -- The Good Fight, Part One: Cain & Abel * -- The Good Fight, Part Two: Meet the New Boss * -- The Good Fight, Part Three: Gone in a Flash * -- Silver and Grey, Part One: Familiar Faces * -- Silver and Grey, Part Two: Looking for a Fight * -- Silver and Grey, Part Three: Since You're Here, Why Don't You Stay Awhile? * -- Mad Scientists, Part One: ...You Make Lemonade * -- Mad Scientists, Part Two: Raising the Dead * -- Mad Scientists, Part Three: The Weaving Factories * -- Mad Scientists, Part Four: The Man Behind the Curtain | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Nightwing mentions that the entire world thinks they're dead with one exception. Thunder was allowed to tell her father Black Lightning of their continued existence. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}